Currently, the base-stations (eNB) of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network apply user equipment specific beamforming typically in the azimuth or polarization domain. At the same time, the current antenna arrays equipped at base stations consist of multiple antenna elements which are also distributed vertically into antenna columns. Recently the possibility of applying dynamic, user equipment specific beamforming using different antenna elements of each antenna column has been taken under consideration, in order to boost LTE system performance. What is needed in the art is an improved way to include elevation beamforming to address Elevation Beamforming/Full-Dimension MIMO (EB/FD-MIMO) in LTE.